List of BitF storyarcs
Brawl in the Family has had several storyarcs through its history. This is a list of them. How the King Stole Christmas * This was the very first storyarc of BitF. It was a parody of Mr. Grinch's story, and it stars King Dedede as its main character. It was made at Christmas 2008. * King Dedede didn't like Christmas. He hated hearing Christmas carols and wanted to stop Christmas. So he decided to steal all the presents. He uses Waddle Dee as a reindeer. * Dedede steals mushrooms from Mario, an arrow from Ganondorf, a Baby Metroid from Samus and several bananas from Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong while Matthew sings the song "You're a penguin, Dedede". * Dedede tries to steal Kirby's Wii and he has to put Kirby sleep before that. When he goes back to Mt. Dedede, he notes that Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario are stealing for him. This Part Does Not Make Sense At All. * Bowser says that they knew that Dedede wasn't home. Dedede comes angry but wants to see kids crying at Smashville. They are still singing, what confuses Dedede. He goes back to his castle and starts playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl along with Waddle Dee. Gooey Bomb * The second storyarc of BitF isn't parody of anything; it is a farce with Dedede, Meta Knight and Adeleine. * Dedede finds a gooey bomb and throws it at Meta Knight. He escapes, but notes that himself is stucked with Meta Knight too. * Dedede trys to remove the bomb, but fails. * The bomb is ticking and Dedede just waits it blowing, when suddenly Meta Knight says: "Boom." * Dedede decides to find Kirby and put the bomb to him and then escape. Unfortunately, they don't find Kirby. Instead, they find Adeleine's painting of Kirby. * Meta Knight tells the story to Adeleine, when Adeleine tells the story of Kirby 64, making Meta Knight laugh and Dedede angry. * Dedede explains his personal motives through the game and says that Adeleine should remove Meta Knight's mask. Adeleine trys it and Meta Knight accidentally blows the bomb. * Dedede says that Meta Knight can't wear his mask and decides to visit him with Adeleine. Meta Knight is mad at Dedede and says: "I'm gonna get you, Dedede." Adeleine invites Dedede somewhere. Turnabout Kirby * Third storyarc of BitF is a parody of Phoenix Wright games. Kirby has a trial of "eating everything" and Diddy is his attorney. This actually ends a conflict between Dedede and two other characters he had made angry before. * Kirby has a trial. Miles Edgeworth is a prosecutor and Diddy Kong is an attorney. Diddy makes some good arguments by eating a banana. * Edgeworth talks about that how Kirby is a criminal and suddenly Kirby eats him. * Trial is going to end and Kriby is going free when suddenly Dedede appears. * Dedede shows several pictures where Kirby eats different things. Judge is going to say that Kirby is "guilty" when suddenly Meta Knight appears. * Meta Knight shows some pictures that are trying to say that Dedede is not trusted. Dedede asks that how did Meta Knight get pictures, when Meta Knight tells that Waddle Dee gave them to him. * Judge says that Kirby is "not guilty". Adeleine, Samus, Diddy, Capt. Falcon, Lucas and Kirby decide to go get some burgers at Burger King. Dedede and Meta Knight talk about their motives and Meta Knight puts a gooey bomb to Dedede's back - as a revenge. Zombie story * Made at Halloween 2009, this one was a parody of Simpsons' Halloween Specials. * Zombie Attack. Kirby is a zombie and turns Dedede one too. Then they turn Adeleine and Meta Knight zombies too. 4 of them turn Mario, Diddy Kong, Jigglypuff and Bowser zombies. Then all of them attack Mother "Brain". * Zombie Finale. 9 zombies are searching even more brains and see a school. They decide to "use their hunger for education." Dedede shouts: "Enough is enough!" and explains that he invited the main heroes of Kirby 64 to tell horror stories to each other. Dedede told the story of "Zombie Attack" and Adeleine continued it. Dedede doesn't like Adeleine's continuation and says it's Kirby's turn. Kirby makes the 3 look disturbed. * It Should Have Been Called, "It's Great To Be A Zombie!". A Mushroom Kingdom Carol * Fourth actual storyarc was a parody of Charles Dickens' classic A Christmas Carol. It had Mario as Scrooge. It was made at Christmas 2009. * Luigi asks Mario to give him an off for Christmas. Mario answers no. Shy Guys ask some donation for hungry Yoshis. Mario answers no. He talks about how the world is going mad. Wario's ghost appears. * Wario awakes Mario and starts to talk about how Mario became greedy, bitter and selfish after he died. He says that if Mario doesn't change they'll share the same fate; when Mario will die, he'll be bald, hated and ugly. Mario asks what death is like, and Wario farts and disappears. * Mario thinks about 3 ghosts that Wario talked about. Suddenly, Ghost of Past appears and puts him to a trip to the past of Mushroom Kingdom. She shows the day when Bowser decided to "left" the Dark Land and Peach prized Mario and Luigi for that. They were living peacefully until Wario explained that they should found a coin bank. 3 of them (Mario, Wario, Luigi) decided to deal it. * Ghost of Past talks about the later events, what happened to coin bank, Mushroom Kingdom and Dark Land. Things where going good when suddenly Bowser returned and kidnapped Queen Peach. Mario didn't remember how to beat his enemies anymore and burned himself with Fire Flower. So he didn't try anymore and turned "greedy, bitter and selfish" like Wario said. Mario asks that why did Ghost of Past show this. She disappears and Ghost of Present appears. * Ghost of Present shows Mario that how are things going now. Not very well - Koopas control Musroom Kingdom and kidnap Luigi and Daisy's adoptive son, Tiny Toad. Ghost of Present goes away and Ghost of Future appears. * Ghost of Future shows Mario several future Mario games - Mario Teaches Banking (Mario Teaches Typing), Mario Chair Zii (Mario Kart Wii) and Mario Bingo 8 (Mario Party 8). then he shows a graveyard and a grave where reads "HERE LIES QUEEN PEACH TOADSTOOL". Mario asks Ghost stop this and he puts him back to his room and and Mario chooses to do something special now. * Mario goes to the Shy Guys and says that he's gonna feed all the Yoshis. Then he asks Yoshis help him in his next adventure. They choose to go to Bowser's castle. He sees Bowser Jr. there and beats him with a FLUDD and an axe. * Finally, Mario meets Bowser and beats him with a lame way (just blocks Bullet Bill and shoots it at him) and tells that Kamek was 50 000 coins indebted. Bowser doesn't have money, so he releases Peach. Peach kisses Mario and gives Bowser A Snow Globe and then Peach and Mario leave. Bowser says "Humbug." and Ghost Of Past and Ghost Of Present scheduled Bowser for next year. The Yoshis rescue Tiny Toad and the others. They find out that Waluigi was also kidnapped and shouts: "God bless us every WAAA!" Snake in the Grass * Another non-parody-storyarc, Snake in the Grass shows a love triangle between Solid Snake, Samus Aran and Captain Douglas J. Falcon. * Capt. Falcon and Samus are having a date. * Snake appears. He is trying to flirt Samus by showing his butt. * Snake asks Samus to dance, annoying Captain. Snake explains that he has saved Earth 4 times. Then he explodes something and says: "Five times." * Snake provoses Capt. Falcon even more and mentions Justin Bailey. Then, he asks some "punch". Samus nods at Captain, and he starts to shout: "FALCON..." * "...PUNCH!" Both Captain and Samus punch Snake, who can't save the world from a new model of Metal Gear. However, the date will end well. Janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom * See Eario, the OC of BitF. He's a janitor who keeps Mushroom Kingdom-a tidy. * Mario has a family reunion. Luigi is leading the reunion and listens a guy named Eario, who talks to little Toads about his job. * Eario tells that his job is to keep Mushroom Kingdom-a tidy. He sweeps under da Thwomps, waxes-a da pipes, refuels the Bullet Shooters, oils those springboard things, waxes Chain Chomps and uses invisible paint on certain blocks. * Once, when Eario was-a scraping up adead Goomba with a large spatula, he saw Mario. Mario collected the coins from a brick and Eario collected the last one... and that was the happiest day of Eario's life. * Eario asked if Toads wanted to hear more stories, but Luigi threw him away. Finally, Waluigi asked Eario to stay at his own reunion (possibly Luigi had thrown Waluigi out too). Cocoon Academy * Cocoon Academy is a story that Meta Knight told Adeleine because she asked him to tell why he wears his mask. It stars Dedede and "Pinky", Kirby-like blob whose abilities are similar to Kirby. It's at their schooldays. Pinky's teacher is Sam Oak and Dedede's teacher is Ganondorf Dragmire. * Dedede goes at schoolbus along with Mr. Saturn. He takes a seat next to Pinky and they become friends. They go to the school and Dedede goes to Mr. Dragmire's class. Dragmire explains that all of his students will become heroes at one day, which is ironic, because his students are Jessie (from Pokémon series), Bowser (from Mario series), Wario (from Mario and Wario series), K. Rool (from Donkey Kong series) and Dedede (from Kirby series). Also, their class pet is Wart (from Doki Doki Panic and Super Mario Bros. 2). * Head of Cocoon Academy is "Headmaster" Hand and he he explains in the school auditorium that what is Cocoon Academy about. Bowser asks Peach for a date, but Peach says that there's only one guy for her - Luigi. At a lunch, Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, and Olimar decide to throw an egg at Dedede. Dedede dodges it, but it hits Birdo, who shoots bigger one. Dedede dodges it too and it hits Wario who declares a food fight. Dedede accidentally throws a rock at Pinky and escapes. But Pinky catches him and says: "I'm gonna get you, Dedede." * Tom Nook explains that Dedede should have some "talents" which he should use in the battle. Dedede answers that he doesn't have any talents, so Pinky eats him and says "Dude, I don't have any talents!" Pinky becomes popular and outhales Dedede. Oak comes and says that he saw Dedede throwing some rocks at Pinky so he sends Dedede to a detention. * Cocoon Intermission A. Dedede comes home and his mom kisses him. Dedede mentions Pinky and says that he "sucks". His mom becomes angry and he trys to explain that Pinky literally "sucks". * Dedede, Pinky and the others have a PE lesson. Their teacher is Samus Aran. The job is to collect the targets. Dedede sees that most of students use their talents to get the targets. Pinky has so many targets that he gives a few of targets Dedede. Samus notes it and sends both of them at the Head. * Pinky explains for Headmaster Hand that what happened. He answers that Pinky has to be next month assisting Eario. When they go, Pinky says that he explained Oak that what happened last day that Wario started the food fight, and so Dedede don't need to go to detention, but Wario does.. They become friends, "do weird stuff, sruggle through tests, crash parties and train together". Then, at one day... * Waddle Dee is a new guy in the school. He helps Dedede in getting his stuff while Pinky helps Eario in cleaning. * Cocoon Intermission B. Tom Nook fails at his test and asks if he could redo it. His teacher, Mr. Resetti answers an obvious no. * Teachers are inspecting Dark Matter and Headmaster Hand thinks it would attack the school, so Ganondorf says that they should ask kids to help. Oak answers no (ironically, he's the one who sent later two kids on a big journey) and Headmaster Hand says it too. Instead, Pinky decides to fight. Dedede and the others agree, but Waddle Dee says that he has to go home before dark. Then a masked kid who looks like Meta Kinght appears. * Dedede and Pinky ask their teachers that what does a hero mean. The answers are based of teachers' acts through the games and explain the young heroes' motives. Mask Kid shows himself and Dark Matter attacks. * Headmaster Hand tries to stop Dark Matter, but it possesses him. Oak orders kids go to the shelter, but Headmaster Hand spanks it. Dedede decides to become the leader and orders Bowser, Mask Kid and Mario beat the Mini Dark Matters. Then he orders Pinky to attack Dark Matter with his Nebula Sword. Through the fight, several characters (Headmaster Hand, Mario, Bowser, K. Rool, Dedede, Ganondorf, Tom Nook, Mask Kid and Pinky) get some of Dark Matter in them, explaining their villainous roles later - Dark Matter lived inside of them. Finally, Pinky eats Dark Matter. * Pinky awakes in a hospital, where Dedede, for some reason, calls him "Bluey". He notes that he has turned blue with white eyes. Headmaster Hand says that he's "lefty" now. Dedede calls Mask Kid who appears to be Waddle Dee. He gives his mask to Bluey, so Bluey becomes Meta Knight. Then, it's explained that what was their future. On that moment, it's skipped to time when Dedede is a King of Dream Land, and Meta Knight and Adeleine are playing "Truth or Dare". Cue "Hot For Teacher" By Van Halen! Sun's Song * A simple and short storyline where Link and Navi accidentally destroy the world. * Link tries to make it night by playing the Sun's Song. Oddly It doesn't turn into a night - instead, another sun appears. When he tries to fix it, he plays Sun's Song again - and the third sun appears. * Navi asks the guy who gave them the Sun's Song write another song. unfortunately, Moon's Song doesn't make the three suns go away - instead, the moon from Majora's Mask appears! * Eventually, the "Song of Making 17 Suns and 13 Moons disappear" is written. Link plays it - and random stars and moons somewhere in the universe disappear. * This storyline has 3 alternate endings. Matthew decided to put the "third song" ending, but he also put the other endings there: ** Link decides to put his Master Sword back to the Temple of Time and let Ganondorf rule the world. ** Amaterasu eventually saves the world. ** Mr. Sun says that "this is the best family reunion ever". ''Return to Dream Land'' tribute *Several random comics that all start with the title "Dream Land". They star Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede and Waddle Dee. *''Dream Land Return.'' The legendary heroes are back in action. Meta Knight wants Dedede to do "no bullying", Waddle Dee "no groveling" and Kirby "no ironic visual humor". *''Dream Land Sharing.'' Dedede gets hurt and Kirby eats a tomato. Meta Knight tells Kirby to "share" it with Dedede and Kirby kisses him. *''Dream Land Cannon.'' A comic full of visual humour. Meta Knight tells Kirby to launch a cannon with his Fire power. When the team tries to get into the cannon, Kirby slips and dominoes MK and DDD. Waddle gets in, but he accidentally is shot into the three. *''Dream Land Betrayal.'' A Christmas KRtDL comic. Dedede is trying to hit Kirby midnight when he's sleeping. However, he notes that Kirby feels cold. He feels bad and decides to give his coat instead of killing him. *''Dream Land Stakes.'' During the whole time, Meta Knight has acted quite bossy to Dedede. When suddenly the team needs Dedede's hammer to get an energy sphere, Dedede starts to tease MK. Suddenly Hammer Kirby appears and gets the sphere. The Sleepover * Yet another non-parody story. Kirby invites Dedede for a sleepover. * Dedede gets a call from Kirby to go have a sleepover because Kirby ate Dedede's bed. * While Dedede unpacks, Kirby talks about all the fun stuff they'll do. Dedede tells Kirby why he does not like him. * While Dedede was getting a burger, Kirby wanted to play Truth Or Dare. Dedede dared Kirby to leave him alone for the rest of the night. Kirby lost and hugged Dedede. * When it was time to sleep, Kirby said that they can share the bed. But Dedede whacked him with a pillow and called him a "pest". * Kirby whacked Dedede and told him that he's mean. Then, they get into a pillow fight. * After some time with the pillow fight, Dedede and Kirby got exhausted. Dedede told Kirby that was the best sleepover ever. But unfortunately, they broke Kirby's bed. They go to Meta Knight's House and they talk about all the fun they'll do while Meta Knight sighs.